The present invention relates to a visual approach slope indicator (VASI) and more particularly is a modification of a VASI type system which allows a relatively wide green zone, while at the same time, indicating to the pilot his position in the green zone, that is, if he is drifting toward the red zone or drifting towards the amber zone.